The Dragon and the Moon
by Silver and Emerald
Summary: WE'RE BACK!!!! Hi, this is Cat and Hope, well just Cat right now, but oh well. This is chapter 3 and this fic also has GW in it.
1. The Dragon and the Mooon : Prologue

The Dragon and the Moon

By Silver and Emerald

A/N-Hi, this is Emerald, Silver isn't here right now so I'll do the little intro thingy for this story. It's a cross over and we're kinda sketchy of all the cartoons that are going to be in it but so far we have SM/DBZ/GW. We don't own anything, not even Gohan and Duo. ::sob:: We'll live though. 

The Moon Kingdom

Sailor Mars sat in front of the blazing fire, concentrating deeply to see the future evils. It had been 5 hours now that she had been meditating and nothing had come. The fire had been calm and docile, dancing around but revealing nothing.

"Priestess, perhaps you should take a break," Sailor Uranus suggested. She had been watching the women chant and move her hands in intricate gestures, ready to spring into action if Mars fainted or found a new evil. Uranus had tried many times to convince Sailor Mars to stop before she exhausted herself, but the solider had continued without saying anything.

After another 20 minuets of silence the fire went down to the point to where it was only a smolder. Sailor Mars opened her eyes in shock, for in all the years the fire had never done such a thing.

"What's happening?" Sailor Uranus asked, crouching next to her comrade. Sailor Mars put her finger over her lips to signal to be quiet. Just as quickly as the fire had become moribund, it sprang up and started raging out of control. Both of the scouts looked up in awe as the flames towered over them.

A deep voice spoke from the fire and Mars listened carefully, this was what she had been waiting for. "This is a distress call from the planet Earth. (so changeable, I couldn't think of anything good) There are 2 evil soldiers and 5 military men trying to invade our world. They are more powerful then our peaceful community. We request the help of you 2 most powerful warriors, Queen Serenity. Please hurry, we do not have much time." Then the fire simmered back to it's usually dance.

"I will hurry to tell Queen Serenity. Please get some rest Sailor Mars," Sailor Uranus requested. Sailor Mars nodded and laid down on the mat that she kept in the back of the temple room. Uranus made sure that her friend was comfortable before running to alert the Queen.

In the throne room Queen Serenity was instructing Rini (evil) how to greet the foreign ministers from different universes. Both were quite surprised when Sailor Uranus came running into the room.

"Queen Serenity, the fire has spoken. It was a distress call from planet Earth. A man, we are not sure who, requested that 2 of the most powerful scouts go and defeat evil soldiers who are trying to take over."

Queen Serenity sat down in her throne, thinking carefully, "Thank you Sailor Uranus. I think I will go to help Earth and take Sailor Mars as soon as she has rested. I will leave you and Sailor Pluto in charge until we return. Do you understand?" Serenity asked. Uranus nodded and went to inform Sailor Pluto of her new duty.

"Where are you going Mommy?" Rini asked her mother.

"I'm going to save planet Earth honey," Serenity explained.

"Will you be back soon?"

"I hope so," Serenity said with a worried look on her elegant face.

================================================================

Dente watched the Earth, holding his staff and concentrating so that he would be able to hear any cry for help. "Mister Popo, I feel a signal from Earth but it is different. Could you explain this to me?"

Mister Popo walked over to the Namek. "There are different Earths, on different levels. If the cry is faint then that probably means that it is from another Earth. What do they want?" 

They are in danger. 2 women and 5 young machine pilots are invading their peaceful world and they request our 2 strongest warriors," Dente said. 

"Oh, oh that is horrible. I will go get Trunks and Gohan to help. Do not inform Vegeta or else he will be offended that I did not ask him to go," Mr.Popo said. 

"The voice, it says hurry because time in running out," Dente added in a solemn voice. "I will, I will," Mr.Popo said, running awkwardly off to find the two young men. 

Gohan walked to Dente while Mr.Popo used a time travel phone to call Trunks. "Mr.Popo said that there was trouble," he said. 

"Yes. Earth, a different Earth on another level, has called for our help," Dente informed him. 

"How are we going to get there?" Gohan asked. I can use the dragon balls to wish you there and then give you this, it is a inter dimensional phone, when the job is done call me, then I will wish you two back with the Dragon Balls," then he handed a normal looking phone to Gohan. "Keep this, make sure it does not break or you are stuck." Dente said and was silent again. 

Gohan stood next to Dente and waited for Trunks to come back from his time. When the lavender haired boy came back with Mr.Popo, Gohan realized that Trunks was no a boy anymore.

"Hello Gohan," Trunks greeted.

"Woah. You got old," Gohan said.

Trunks chuckled, "So have you. I seem to remember you being only 11 when I left and now you're?"

"16," Gohan said proudly. 

"Oh, oh. I will have to fix this," Dente said, looking at Trunks. "It will look suspicious if a 30 year old and 16 year old are walking around together. Would you mind Trunks, if I lowered your age to 17?" 

"Sure if it's for the mission. You will turn me back to normal when I come back though, right?" Trunks asked.

"Of course. It will only be temporary and you will be able to return to Pan as you were," Dente reassured. He held his small hand up and Trunks kneeled so the Namek could reach his chest. A ball of light glowed from Dente's hand and Trunks's face began to look younger.

"Wow, that's really freaky," Gohan said when it was done.

"I had forgotten what it was like in this body," Trunks said. "Cool. So are you ready to go Gohan?"

"Yeah!" Gohan yelled. "Let's get those Dragon Balls."

After the balls were gathered Dente brought forth the Dragon, Shenlong. "I am the Dragon Shenlong, I grant every bringer 2 wishes. What are your wishes and choose your words carefully?"

"Send Gohan and Trunks to Earth where I heard the distress call from to defeat the 2 women who attack the Earth," Dente ordered, some how making himself sound much larger than he was.

"It has been done," Shenlong said as Trunks and Gohan disappeared.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey I'm getting a e-mail here," Duo said, as the papers printed into his lap.

"What is it?" Heero inquired, picking up the papers. He was hoping it was a mission. All 5 of them had spent too much time in Quatre's safe house and he needed something to do. "It's an S.O.S from some where in Japan. They say people from 2 other worlds are attacking Earth and are trying to kill Releana."

"Do we have to go on another mission?" Duo whined.

"Yeah we have to save Releana," Heero said.

"Why can't you go? You're her boyfriend," Duo teased but stopped when heero pulled a gun on him, "Okay, okay I'll go tell the others and we'll meet you at the take off platform," Duo said, backing away slowly. -Memo to self, never accuse Heero of having a soul.-

The Gundam pilots, now 16 years of age gathered together in their mobile suits. "I'm glad that we have a mission. I was getting tired of sitting around and becoming weak," Wu-fei said haughtily through the com-link.

"We won't have a mission if the enemies kill Releana before we get there," Heero snapped and started up Zero's engines.

"Is it just me or is he in a hurry to do this," Duo wondered allowed to Quatre.

"Releana's life is in danger. Of course he would be worrided," the platnium blonde explained and flew after Wing Zero. Duo sighed and followed Quatre with Trowa and Wu-fei close behind him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N-I know that that wasn't a good ending but it's a prolouge so who cares, it's not suppose to have one.


	2. The Dragon and the Moon : Chapter 1

Dragon and the Moon

By: Silver and Emerald

Author Notes: Hey, this is Silver, Now it is my turn to write! Ok, lets get everything straight. Nope, me and Cat do not own GW, DBZ, or SM. This story does belong to us! Alright now that I have gotten past that, we can start the 1st chapter of very many! ^.^

*Oh and, I almost forgot, the review that was put on Fan Fiction.net was not done by me or Cat, neither of us have any idea who wrote it. But we believe that someone hacked into our Authors name and wrote that review. So far we think that Green Bean is the convict. Many signs point to her, like the fact that her name was written at the bottom. Please, when reading that review, remember that me nor Cat wrote and we plan on getting rid of that review, thankyou and bye!*

Trunks and Gohan appeared in a white room, filled with normal things you would see in any normal home. Trunks landed softly on his feet, but Gohan fell straight to the ground, hitting his butt hard on the ground.

"Ow, Man, where are we? Trunks?" asked Gohan standing up and looking around. 

Trunks shook his head. "I don't know, but I- hey look at this!" said Trunks picking up a picture frame. Gohan walked up behind him and looked over his shoulder. Gohan's eyes went wide.

"Oh my God, that's us! But who are those people??" asked Gohan. Trunks set the picture back down, then there was a knock on the door.

"Trunks, Gohan, lets go, man it takes you two forever just to get dressed!" shouted a male voice from behind the front door.

"Uh, what in the world is that guy talking about?" asked Gohan. Trunks walked up to the door.

"We're coming...." yelled Trunks through the door. Trunks then heard a sigh.

"Gohan. Listen, you go with him, I will make some kind of excuse and call Dende, ok!" said Trunks. Gohan sighed.

"Why me?" asked Gohan. Trunks pushed Gohan out the door.

"Just go!" whispered Trunks, then he closed the door. Gohan was glaring at the shut door, when he heard a foot stomp.

"Lets go, man!" shouted the guy, grabing Gohan's arm and running away from the building. After they left, Trunks pulled out the inter dimensional phone and pushed the button. Then he heard Mister Popo's voice.

"Trunks? Whats wrong?" asked Popo. Trunks glared at the round man.

"Look, I wanna know why in the world do we have a house, pictures that I don't remember even taking and there was some guy here asking us to hurry up! Now, tell me!" shouted Trunks. Popo laughed.

"Trunks, look, me and Dende decided to make a life for you two in that world. That man was your father and you have a mother also. You and Gohan will leed normal lives, going to school and earning money. While you are doing normal things, you can be looking for the evil in that world." said Popo. Trunks nodded.

"Parents? I'm not really sure if I want to remember arguing with parents but there's nothing I can do about it now. I will tell Gohan when he gets back, bye." said Trunks hanging up. 'This is going to be harder than I thought' thought Trunks looking out the window of their new apartment. The city was beautiful, with all of the cars and lights. Trunks smiled, this world was like the past of his. Remembering the pain of his world, Trunks closed his eyes and turned away.

===============================================

"Raye, are you feeling any better?" asked Serenity. Raye smiled at her and nodded. Serenity then helped Raye stand up.

"Serenity, we must hurry, that world is in danger, I had another vision in my dream. The world we are going to is not the same Earth that we know, it is in another dimension, so we must hurry." Serenity nodded, knowing what Raye had meant.

"Raye, just call me Serena, I think that if we are going to another world, we will be normal people again, so there is no reason to call me that. Pluto has already set everything up for us. We have an apartment, jobs, and we go to a local highschool, from now on, we are 16 again and single!" said Serena winking. Raye laughed and lightly punched Serena in the arm.

"Ok, I guess, but still, we can't forget the real reason for going there. Do you know anything else about the world that we are going to?" asked Raye.

Serena nodded. "Yeah, that the world is in war, against the Gundams, those are the 5 military men that we are to fight against." said Serena quietly. Raye's fist balled up.

"Why can't we ever just have peace! Anyway, I think that I should go and pack somthings, so if you don't mind Serena, can I be left alone?" asked Raye. Serena smiled and walked out the door. Raye then grabed her traveling bags and started to pack.

Serena watched King Darien flirt with Mercury. Serena's eyes filled with hurt, she really didn't like the fact that she was leaving her husband alone with girls, but she had to do what she had to do. Sighing, Serena walked away from the two, and started to run down the palace halls. Tears were building up in her eyes.

"Hey! Serenity, whats wrong?" shouted Mina, the Queen of Venus. Serena stopped and wiped her tears.

"Nothing, just thought it would be fun to run around for alittle while. Mina, I am going to miss you." said Serena. Mina smiled, and walked up to Serena.

"I am going to miss you too, look, Maybe, if you two need any kind of help, send for me, Jupiter and Mercury could stay here, ok?" asked Mina. Serena smiled and nodded. Then the two women hugged and went there own ways.

About three hours later, everything was in place, now, Serena and Raye would have to leave the others. They were all standing in a line, waiting for the departure of the Queen of the Moon and Universe and the Queen of Mars.

Mercury was the first in line. She and Raye hugged and said there solemn goodbyes, but Serena merely smiled and shook Mercury's hand. Then they moved on to Jupiter who was holding back her tears.

"Hey, I am going to Miss you two so much, why can't I go too?" asked Jupiter. 

Serena smiled. "Aw, Lita, we'll be back, and if we need help, you and Venus will be called and brought to the battle." said Serena and she hugged Lita, who was crying.

Then Raye smiled and said, "See ya around, Lita, I am going to miss you so much!" said Raye letting her own tears fall. Then they moved on to the next. All were the same, tears and solemn goodbyes, the last was Venus, who smiled and huged Raye. 

Then Serena walked up to Venus. "Bye, old friend. I'm going to miss you alot." said Serena. Venus laughed and smiled.

"Yeah, I am going to miss ya too, but don't worry, I will take care of everything here." said Venus. Then the two huged, and Serena and Raye walked in the portal that Pluto was keeping open. Then they both turned and waved goodbye, as the portal closed.

=====================================================

The five Gundams were very close to entering Earth's atmosphere. Each young boy had a different view of things.

Duo was smiling, atleast he would be able to talk to other people and maybe just maybe be normal for alittle while, that is until they would have to kill whoever apposed a threat to Queen Relena. Duo sighed and looked at the round blue planet in front of him. Turning his gaze back down to the plans, Duo read over them once again.

'So, I wonder, maybe this school we are going to stay at will be fun...' thought Duo. These plans really made no sense to him. What was the point of staying at the school and studing like everyone else? They wouldn't stay that long anyway. Duo sighed again and put the plans down so that he could rest for awhile.

Wufie yawned, this was stupid, he really didn't care that much about what happened to that weak woman. All he wanted was a good fight, the small battles that they had been having were agaisnt weak enemys. And going to a school, he knew that only weak fools, would really want to study and learn about the same thing over and over again. 

Wufie was getting annoyed, Maxwell had left his speaker on, and now all that Wufie could hear was his snores. Wufie was tempted to turn the switch off, but Heero had given strict orders that they should leave the speakers on for extra saftey. Wufie growled in annoyance, they just had to put him with Duo. He had said that he would rather be teamed with Heero, but Duo said that he would love to hang with 'Wu-man' for awhile,

making Wufie even mader.

Quatre was worried and scared for Relena, he was frightened that something might happen before they could get to Earth to help her. Quatre shook his head, he couldn't think like that, maybe this would all just blow over, and nobody would have to lose their life. Quatre smiled and spoke into the speaker.

"Hey, Trowa you there?" asked Quatre. Trowa's face appeared on the right hand corner of Quatre's screen. 

"Yeah, what is it?" asked Trowa, in usual voice. 

Quatre smiled and said, "I just wanted to someone to talk to, I was getting to worried." said Quatre.

"Oh, ok." said Trowa. The two contiued to talk to each other, until they heard Wufie yelling through the speaker, and Duo's tired voice answering.

"Wow, they are pretty loud." said Quatre. Trowa nodded.

Heero's face was showed nothing more than his usual emoitionless expression. But on the inside, Heero was a total reck. He was worried for Relena, and that he wouldn't make it. This seemed strange to him. Heero had never been worried about any enemy. However something in his gut was telling him that this battle would be different.

Heero then heard the conversation between Quatre and

Trowa. Hearing how Quatre was worried too made Heero even more anxious than before and then he had to listen to Duo and Wufie yell back at each other.

Heero was now ready to kill Duo, the guy just slammed into his Gundam! Heero moved away from Duo's Gundam.

"What are you doing, Duo?" asked Heero annoyed. 

Duo's face appeared on the screen, the American boy was breathing hard and smiling. "Trying to get away from Wu-man!" shouted Duo speeding up. Wufie right behind. Quatre and Trowa moved their Gundams out of the way, not wanting to get hit. Then Heero blasted his beam cannon right between the two fighting teens.

"That is enough, we are here to save Relena not to kill each other." said Heero.

"It was Maxwell's fault." said Wufie. Duo grinned.

"You attacked me first!"

"You wouldn't shut up!"

"Yeah, but I was sleeping!"

"Grr, you called me WU-MAN!!!!!!!! You know that I hate it!"

"Yeah, uh, I, was, uh, sleeping when that, uh happen....ummm...."

"Yeah right, Duo, when we land on earth, we aren't getting you any candy AT ALL." said Heero. Wufie smirked and turned Gundam Shenlong around, Duo pouted cutely. Then the Gundams hit the atmosphere.

=======================================================

Serena and Raye appeared in a room, like expected. Then Raye landed softly to her feet. Looking up, Raye moved out of the way as Serena came tumbling down, and hit the ground hard.

"Owie! That hurt! Wha!!!!!!" whined Serena. Raye sighed, couldn't she just act her age? She was over 1,000 years old!

"Serena, get up! Now, hmmm, what to do first, I got it, lets go to the town and I will check for any neg- SERENA! Listen to me!!!!!!!!" yelled Raye, Serena had ran out the door when she had heard the word 'town' and was on her way for a shopping trip. Raye sighed and chased after Serena.

==============================

Ok, that is all for now, don't worry, Cat will do the next part and it will be better than mine, but oh well I haven't been writing as long anyways...*Hears Duo mumbling, "Yep, even if you had been, she would still be better than you."* *Sigh* True but still, I have to have some kind of excuss!!!!!! Uh, I am rambling uh? Well, BYE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.

Oh and please R&R, I love those, they make me so happy...*Hint Hint* ^_^

Peace,

Hope aka Silver

  



	3. The Dragon and the Moon : Chapter 2

The Dragon and the Moon

By Silver and Emerald

A/N-This is Emerald, but you can call me Cat, 'cause that's my name. So anyway, it's my turn to write. :People yell BRING BACK HOPE BRING BACK HOPE!: :Cat glares at them but continues: Basic Disclaimers apply and don't forget to review.

"Dad?" Gohan called to the man who was looking over a book. The word 'dad' sounded strange on the boy's tongue considering his father was dead and he hadn't used it in a while. 

"Yes Gohan?" Knusko responded.

"Can I borrow your cell phone to call Trunks and find out where he is?" Gohan requested, not that he actually knew if Trunks had a phone.

"Sure." Knusko tossed Gohan the black phone and Gohan took it to a secluded place in the book store.

Gohan dialed the number and waited a few rings before Trunks answered. "Hey Trunks, it's me. What's up?"

"Oh hi Gohan. I talked to Mr.Popo and found out that those people in the picture are our parents."

"Yeah I kinda realized that. Our dad's name is Knusko and our mother's name is Lilia. Anything else?"

"We have to go to school," Trunks said in a grim voice.

"You're kidding? Damn I just finished all my mother's tutoring classes a few months ago and that was more than enough school for me. Is that it? Did you find out any new information about the enemies?" Gohan inquired.

"No. All Dente could tell me is that the 5 men don't have a power level or anything like that, only the women do. Where are you anyway?"

"At the mall. Actually it would be a good place to start searching for the women at least. Do you think you could teleport here? No one's around."

"Can we use our powers in this world?" Trunks wondered.

"There's only one way to find out," was Gohan's contradiction. "Try at least."

"Okay." The phone line cut off with a beep and Gohan waited for a few minuets to see if Trunks could teleport. Sure enough the violet haired boy was standing in front of Gohan in a matter of seconds. "Good, this will help us travel since we don't have a car."

"Yeah," Gohan agreed. "Let's go see if the enemies are in the mall." Trunks agreed and followed his friend to where their father was still looking at books.

"Trunks? I didn't know you were at the mall," Knusko said in surprise. 

"Oh yeah, right. I needed some things for school," Trunks lied. "Can Gohan come help me look for them?"

"Sure. Meet me here in an hour?"

"Yeah," the two boys agreed and left the book store. Out side the entrance, the mall was crowded and loud. It took a moment for Trunks to center his thoughts so that he could sense any sort of power level.

"You feel anything Gohan?"

"No. Let's head towards some of the department stores. Maybe they're buying clothes," Gohan suggested. The 2 walked towards Bloomingdales, swerving through the throngs of people that were always there on Saturdays. For a moment Trunks couldn't keep concentration and he had to close his eyes again. That was a mistake because he bumped into another body and being strong as he was, pushed the person to the ground.

"Excuse me weakling, but I had the right of way," the boy on the ground informed Trunks with a tart voice.

"Sorry guess I wasn't looking where I walking." Trunks held his hand out to help the fallen boy. The black haired person glared at Trunks and rejected the helpful hand.

"It would be expected of anyone as weak and stupid as you. Try not to let it happen again. I would not like to have to hurt you"

Trunks could have walked away but his mouth got the better of him and he had to speak, "You couldn't even touch me" Gohan heard this and smacked the back of Trunks head.

"Idiot," Gohan whispered, "now you have to fight. Make it quick."

"Is that a challenge?" the boy asked.

"Yeah I guess so," Trunks said, backing away and taking regular fighting stance. -This is going to be so easy.- The other boy took fighting stance and was ready to lunge when a muscular boy with shaggy brown hair and piercing blue eyes stepped in the way.

"Wufei, I would have assumed you know better. Even Duo knows not to fight with civilians. Come on. We have work to do."

"But he challenged me," Wu-fei objected, standing up straight.

"I'm sure they have things to do just like we do," said another taller boy who had brown hair covering one side of his face. "I'll spar with you as soon as we find a place if a fight is all you're looking for."

Trunks and Gohan stood back to observe this little group. -Count them, 5- Gohan thought. He turned to Trunks to see if he had noticed the same. Trunks had. There were 3 boys, about 16 like them and then 2 other boys standing off to the side, but still part of the group.

"What should we do? Stun them?" Gohan suggested.

"No. There are too many people around plus we don't know that these are the ones we're looking for. It's not like there aren't other groups of 5," Trunks pointed out. 

"What if they are the guys though? How will we be able to know?"

"We'll just have to talked to them and get them to slip up some where. How smart can they be, they're as old as us," Trunks said. Then he turned to the blue eyed boy who had broken up the fight, "I'm sorry to cause so much trouble with your friend and all. Maybe we could get some coffee or something then we could fight outside where we wouldn't hurt anyone."

The two boys who had first spoken to Wufei seemed to be the leaders of the group and Gohan saw that they were skeptical. "We're new here and we would love to get to know some of the natives."

"Really? We're new too," a boy with a long chestnut braid chirped energetically. "I'm Duo, that's Heero, Quatre, Trowa and the one with a stick up his ass is Wufei."

"Oh you're new too," Gohan said inquisitively. The enemies would have to be new too. That's one check. "That's even more of a reason for us to talk. Us newbies should stick together." Gohan could have gagged at using the word newbie but it was the only one that fit.

"Right," Duo said slowly, raising his eye brow at the use of a dorky word like newbie. "You guys," he said, turning to his friends, "some food would be nice."

"Yeah. It was a long trip," the blonde one, Quatre said.

Trunks smiled, -They don't suspect anything and they just gave away 2 pieces of information.- "Food will be my treat. Let my just call my father and tell him to go home without us."

"I guess it would be okay, what do you think Heero?" Trowa inquired.

"Sure," Heero grunted and stared skeptically again at Trunks and Gohan.

"We'll be right back. We're gonna go call our dad. You guys figure out where you want to eat," Gohan lied and pulled Trunks to a corner. "Heero and Trowa are more cautious than the rest, especially Heero. Quatre would spill everything if you asked him the right questions."

"What about Duo and Wufei?" Trunks asked, agreeing completely with Gohan's other assessments.

"Duo acts stupid but his smart. Once Heero alerts him of what's happening he won't say much. Wufei just a hot tempered snob. Can't wait to see you kick his butt in the parking lot after we're done eating," Gohan said with a smile. 

"I'm not so sure I could beat him. If Wufei is part of the group that plans to take over the world he must have some sort of power or something. Let's just have lunch first," Trunks said. He took out his cell phone ,called Knsuko and told him about the lunch idea. Their father said it would be fine and hung up.

"Are you done yet?" Heero asked solemnly. 

"Yeah, do you know where you want to eat?" Gohan asked with a cheerful voice despite how cold Heero was acting.

"There is a Burger King on the second floor. Duo says they have good food."

"Okay let's go," Trunks agreed. The group of boys walked up to the second floor and to the Burger King. "What does everyone want?" Trunks asked when they got there. 

"A large drink, 2 quater pounder hamburgers, a few biggie fries and a 20 piece of chicken wings," Duo told him.

"That's for all of you," Trunks assumed.

"No that's just for me. I don't know what the others want," Duo said. The rest of the group sweat dropped and gave Trunks their orders. At first all the food was a total of $57.89 but once they cut down some of Duo's food it was only 20 bucks.

The boys took a few seats scatter through out the restaurant since there wasn't enough room for them all to sit together. Heero and Trowa sat in a slightly secluded place so they could discuss, as Duo put it, whatever the co-captains discussed.

"They seemed eager to meet us," Trowa commented, chewing on a french fry.

"Uh hmm. They're also new. I don't know though, they seem too normal to be a regular goon trying to take over the world. The dark haired one, Gohan, is just like Duo only a little more serious," Heero countered.

"I suppose we will have to do our own investigations. You can use your computer to hack into the FBI files and see if they check out normal and stuff," Trowa said.

Heero was silent and watched the entrance of the Burger King. Things felt so normal here, not like there were a group of mad people trying to take over the world and threaten Releana. Maybe this was all a trick was what his gut was suggesting but with what he was eating right now, Heero wasn't willing to trust his gut.

Gohan, Trunks, Duo and Quatre sat across the restaurant from Heero and Trowa and were talking like they had known each other for all their lives, not a few minuets. "So where are you guys all staying?" Gohan asked innocently.

"Right now we're staying with Releana Peacecraft but we have a house in Sakura where we usually live," Quatre told him.

"What brings you here?" Trunks inquired.

"The schools," Duo said quickly before Quatre gave away their whole mission. "Releana owns a school here and she offered to pay for our tuition."

"Really? That's cool," Gohan said. -They seem normal enough, no one who would take over the world. They're even going to school and have a place to live.-

"Is Wufei always so anti-social?" Trunks asked, looking over at the fighter who was eating by himself.

"Yeah but he likes it that way so we don't bother him about it," Quatre said.

"Yeah I know someone like that," Gohan said, thinking of Vegeta who always wanted to train by himself and was mean to everyone, even Trunks.

Duo was about to add a comment about Wufei when 2 girls walked into the King. "Woah. Check them out," he said in awe instead.

"Who?" Gohan asked, looking around.

"Them," Duo said again and pointed to the two girls who were now ordering their food.

The other 3 guys saw who Duo was looking at. Gohan whistled low while Quatre just blushed a little and trunks just rolled his eyes. The girls who came into the restaurant looked heavenly or something close to that. The girl leading had golden hair in 2 buns on the tops of her head and long pig tails intermixed with ribbon flowing down from each bun. Her eyes were sky blue and had a kind warmest to them.

The other girl was more serious but still nice. She had raven black hair that had a purple shine in the fluorescent light and dark eyes that seemed amused with the antics of her friend.

"Think we should go meet them?" Gohan pondered. Duo looked at him happily and nodded. "Okay, let's wait till they sit down then we'll move in."

"You guys are so weird," Quatre said.

Duo and Gohan took ignored what Quatre said and watched the girls take their food to a near by table. "Now," Duo whispered and got up from his seat. Gohan did the same and they walked over to the girls.

"Hi I'm Duo and this is Gohan. We're new and we were wondering if you could show us around," Duo said humbly.

The blonde girl looked at the girl with black hair with a pleading look. "Fine," she said. "I'm Raye and this is Sereana. We're new here too so we're not the ones to ask."

"Oh well then maybe we could just get together and explore the town," Gohan suggested.

"Well....." Raye paused.

"Of course," Sereana said energetically. "We would love to. When? We have to go to school tomorrow so how about Friday after noon at 3?"

"Uh okay," Gohan said once all of it processed through his mind. -I like this girl, very take charge.- "What school are you attending?"

"Peacecrafts?" Raye asked if they had heard of it.

"I'm a friend of Releana, the owner of the school. The place is pretty good, as far as school goes," Duo complimented.

"Yeah," Gohan said, seeing that Trunks was waving at him, "we have to go. See ya tomorrow. Wear something nice," he added before dragging Duo off.

"It's time to go Duo," Heero, who was standing next to Trunks, said.

"Okay," Duo said easily. " 'Till tomorrow Gohan. Bye Trunks." The 5 boys walked out of the Burger King and then out of the mall.

"What do you think about them now?" Trunks asked.

"They aren't the ones. Duo's cool. There's no way he could be one of the guys taking over the world. I bet we'll find them at school, the evil ones," Gohan guessed.

"And what about those two girls?" Trunks said, gesturing to Raye and Sereana.

"Oh. I guess I kinda forgot about that possibility. Duo and I are going out with them tomorrow afternoon, I'll see if I can find anything out then."

"Okay. Just don't forget that they could be evil," Trunks warned. "Sure we can't feel their power level but it could be like it was with the androids."

"Yeah, sure," Gohan said, not really listening. He was still looking at Sereana push her hair out of her face and reveal those beautiful blue eyes.

"Gohan..Gohan.."

"Huh? What?" he said, coming back to the real world.

"I was saying that it was time to teleport home. Pay attention. We are still on a mission to save the Earth. We don't have time for you to stare at girls."

"That's easy for you to say. You've been 16 before, you had your chance with girls. I haven't. Let me have my fun." Gohan whined as they walked into the bathroom.

"Uh huh. You'll just have to control it for now and when we get the enemies you can stare at all the girls you want. I promise," Trunks said and they both transmitted home.

A/N-That was the end of chapter 2, yeaaa. Now it's Silver/Hope's turn to write. Yeaaaa. Don't forget to review, kay? Then I can say yeaaaaa.


	4. The Dragon and the Moon : Chapter 3

The Dragon and the Moon Chapter 3 

By: Silver aka Hope. 

Authors Notes: Hellllloooooooooo!!!!!!! Its me! And to answer ya'lls questions, yes the annoying one. Don't worry though, Cat will be back, I promise. Ok to get on with it....Idon'townSailorMoonorDBZorGundamWingpleasedon'tsueme!!!!!!!!! I hate those things! NEways, lets get to the story. 

========================== 

Raye picked the sheets and covers off of her as she stepped out of the bed. Raye looked over to where Serena's door was and stared in, the blonde was spralled all over the floor, mumbling hushed words. Raye smiled at her friend and walked into the bathroom to get ready for school, then she would wake Serena. After Raye stepped out and put her clothes on, which were black leather pants, which weren't to tight and a red blouse that was cool enough not to make her look her real age of about a million years. 

Raye smiled as she looked in the mirror, then she remembered her Queen still sleeping on the floor. Raye walked into Serena's room. 

"Serena, get up! Your gonna be late, you only have enough time to get ready and go!" shouted Raye in Serena's ear. The blonde rolled over and put her pillow, that had also fell on the ground, over her head. Raye sighed. 

"Serena, you can have ice cream..." as these words left Raye's mouth, Serena was up and ready before Raye could blink. Her short blue pleaded skirt was a little ruffled and her white tanks top was wrinkled but it was better than the previous state. 

"Ok I am ready! Were is my ice cream????" asked Serena looking around in circles in search of her goodies. 

"Sorry, Serena, but I had to get you up, so I told you that there was ice cream. Anyhow, we have to get to school, lets go." said Raye walking out the door. Serena sighed unhappily, picked up her books and walked out the door after Raye. ===================================== 

Heero looked at the clock and sighed, if Duo didn't wake up soon, Heero would make him get up. Wufie was thinking around the same thing. 

"Ugh, when is that idiot going to get up?" asked Heero. Quatre smiled. 

"Don't worry Heero, we aren't going to be late, we don't live that far." said Quatre. Trowa nodded. Wufie growled. 

10 minutes later.

"That's it, Duo has had enough beauty sleep, I am waking him up!" shouted Wufie walking into Duo's room and shutting the door behind him. Voices could be heard through the walls. 

"GET UP!" 

"Lemme alone...." 

"MAXWELL, GET UP!!!!!!" 

"Shut up....." 

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!" 

"Yeah yeah Wu-man...." 

"I'M NOT KIDDING!" 

"yeah whatever...." 

"THATS IT!!!!!!" Gun clicking. 

"Shit, uh I'm getting up! I am!" 

Few Seconds, Duo runs out dressed. Wufie behind him. 

"Lets go." said Trowa turning and walking out the door. Quatre following. Wufie walked out with his nose in the air. Heero looked at Duo and shook his head, Duo grinned and gave Heero thumbs up, Heero walked out the door. Duo ran after him. =============================== 

Trunks was confused, Gohan usually was sleeping by now, but here he was up and about running around, looking for his books and school things. 

"Gohan, slow down, there's no reason to rush, we can make it to school in a second." said Trunks. Gohan stopped and looked embarrassed. 

"Oh yeah...." he said. Then Trunks smiled and walked out the door. 

"Hey! Where ya going without me???" asked Gohan running after him. 

"I'm going to school, don't know about you. Hurry up," said Trunks running off, Gohan chasing him trying to fit everything in his book bag at the same time. 

"But..but I though you said..." Gohan stuttered, assuming that they were going to transport to school but saw that his comrade was leaving.

While Gohan was looking back, he didn't see the body that he flew into. The body went sprawling to the ground. Gohan, not really noticing was about to go on, when his eyes caught something. Long golden blonde hair, Gohan looked at the face, blue eyes...those eyes..... 

"OWIE!!!!!!!!!! YOU BIG JERK! AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN HELP ME UP!!!!!!!!!" screamed Serena laying on the ground, Raye standing next to her. Serena looked up and saw Gohan. 

"Oh.....hey! I know you! Gohan right?" asked Serena jumping up. Gohan smiled and nodded. 

"Serena right?" Serena nodded. 

"Sorry that I hit you, I wasn't paying attention." said Gohan looking at his feet. 

"No, no, no, it was my fault...and uh sorry for calling you a jerk..." said Serena. Gohan smiled. Serena blushed. -God, this guy is fine! To bad I'm a married women and ten times older than him...- thought Serena. Serena blushed deeper when she noticed that she was staring at Gohan, and she casted her eyes on the boy who seemed to be with Gohan all the time. 

"Hey Gohan, quit talking to your girlfriend and lets...." said Trunks when he saw Raye, he stopped next to Gohan. She was quieter then Sereana and had this heir of maturity. 

"Hey! My names Serena!!!!!!" said Serena jumping up and down. Trunks stared at the blonde. Gohan elbowed him. 

"Oh uh hi...." Trunks said, taking one step back. -Gohan's girl is crazy, or just really hyper....- thought Trunks. Serena smiled and pushed Raye up, making her bump into Trunks. They both blushed and Raye glared at Serena who grinned. 

"Um, Sorry..My names Raye. Trunks, right?" asked Raye. Trunks nodded. Gohan whispered to Serena.

"Talk about not knowing what to say." whispered Gohan. 

"Yeah really. Are they just going to stand there?" wondered Serena. Gohan shrugged. Trunks looked over Raye watching the five boys that he and Gohan had met in Burger King. Then Duo spotted him. 

"HEY! Trunks! Gohan! Serena! Raye!" shouted Duo. Quatre smiled and waved, so did Trowa (except the smiling part ^.^), Heero and Wufie remained in the back. Gohan and Serena waved. The Gundam Guys walked over. 

"So, you guys must go to this school too?" asked Quatre. Serena nodded and smiled. 

"I don't think that we have met yet? My name is Serena Tsukino! Nice to meet you!" said Serena, putting her hand out to shake Quatre's. 

"Quatre Winner, nice to meet you too." said Quatre shaking her hand. "That's, Heero, Wufie, and Trowa, I believe you already know Duo." 

"Yeah, we met him." said Raye, "But now we should be going, Don't wanna be late." Serena smiled, Raye knew what she was about to say. 

"Hey! How about you guys walk with us? It would be funner (that's not really a word)!" said Serena. Gohan smiled.

"Yeah! That would be cool, You five up for it?" asked Gohan. Duo grinned, Quatre nodded and smiled, Heero grunted, Trowa nodded, Wufie shook his head. 

"No, I still have to fight that one." said Wufie gesturing at Trunks. "So, would you weak women carry on." 

"HEY! I AM NOT WEAK!" shouted Raye. Serena frowned. 

"Look, we aren't weak, but we aren't all that strong like you all are, but that really doesn't mean you have to say it, asshole." said Serena. Gohan grinned. 

"Yeah. She could beat me." said Gohan. Trunks looked at his friend, shaking his head and rolling his eyes. Wufie glared at the tall, very muscular man. "I doubt that, but if that weak woman can beat you, I feel very sorry for your weak self." said Wufie. Gohan just grinned. Wufie stared at him, that would have made any normal man mad. -Who are these guys?- thought Wufie. 

"Lets just get this over with." said Trunks. 

"I will have beat you dead and still be able to get to school early." said Wufie. Trunks smiled and stood into a fighting stance. Wufie did the same. 

"Hey, wait you guys aren't really going to fight are you?" asked Serena stepping between the two. 

"Please, Serena I know what I am doing." said Trunks. 

"NOW GET OUT OF MY WAY!" shouted Wufie pushing Serena and running towards Trunks. Serena closed her eyes not really wanting to see the ground, But the hard fall never came. Serena looked up at Gohan, who had caught her. Gohan helped her stand, Raye ran over. 

"Serena! Are you all right!?" asked Raye, pushing Gohan a little, Quatre walked over. 

"I'm so very sorry, Wufie is like that." said Quatre. "Thanks Gohan, for helping me, I really didn't want to hit the ground." said Serena. Gohan smiled. 

"It was nothing, but we better stop Trunks, he might really hurt Wufie." said Gohan. Heero walked up. 

"I doubt that, Wufie could kill him without much effort." said Heero. Gohan grinned and shrugged. 

"Whatever you say, but I'm telling you, I would be ready to pay for hospital bills." said Gohan. Heero studied the dark haired boy who was so confident in his friend. Then he looked over at Trunks who had just punch Wufie into the near by wall. Heero then noticed that Trunks was barely even trying. 

Gohan's voice interrupted his thoughts. "Trunks, what do you think Vegeta would say?" asked Gohan shouting over Duo, who was screaming for Wufie to fight back. 

"Hmmm, well, I would hope that he would be proud of me, I think he would say something like this: Couldn't you have just beat him faster, or something like that." said Trunks hitting Wufie again. 

"Yeah, that sounds like Vegeta to me." said Gohan. Heero stared at the two. Here they were talking while Wufie was trying his hardest to lay one punch on the blue eyed boy who seemed to be playing with Wufie. 

"Wufie! Stop now, we don't want to be late." said Heero. Wufie stopped and whipped his busted lip. 

"But-" he started. 

"HAHa! Wu-man got smashed! Hahaha!" laughed Duo. 

Wufie glared at him. "I did not!" 

"Did Too!" 

"Not!" 

"Too!" 

"Shut up Duo, now lets go." said Heero. Trowa started to walk, Quatre following. Heero turned and grabbed Duo, and Wufie walked in the back. Gohan sighed. 

"See, I warned them." he said. Serena smiled. 

"I'm happy that jerk got his ass kicked." said Serena. Gohan nodded. Trunks merely showed any thing on his face, he was to lost in thought. 

"So you two wanna walk with us, since those guys left?" asked Serena. 

"Yeah, we could use the company." said Gohan. Neither noticed the silence of their friends. 

==================== 

Heero was getting annoyed. Once again, Duo and Wufie were fighting. Quatre was trying to break them up. Trowa was in the back and silent as always. Heero had a feeling that he would meet those girls again. The raven haired one seemed to be a bit more....focused on something. The blonde, on the other hand was a whole different story. She was more care free and seemed to take things easier. He would have to watch the raven haired one, and not really worry about the other. Those two guys were also a problem. Duo seemed to like them too much. They couldn't waste time making friends when they had to protect Relena. 

"MAXWELL! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!!!" screamed Wufie shaking his fist in the air threateningly at Duo. 

"Wu-man got wooped! Wu-man got wooped!" chanted Duo running around Wufie. Quatre was following Duo, trying to stop him. 

"Grr, Maxwell....." said Wufie. "Yui, get this weak boy away from me." 

"What do you want me to do?" said Heero. Wufie looked over at Heero's gun that was hidden. 

"Shoot him." said Wufie plainly. 

Duo stopped and hid behind Quatre. "Are you really gonna shoot me?" squeaked Duo. 

"I might." said Heero turning and walking on. Trowa followed. 

"Hmmm...I think that I will wait to annoy Wufie..." said Duo running after the other four.

======================== 

Serena, Raye, Gohan, and Trunks finally made it. To Raye and Trunks is was about an eon. To Serena and Gohan it was five minutes. To the real world, it was only ten. 

"Aw, now we gotta go....Hey wait, Gohan let me see your schedule, or have you gotten yours yet?" asked Serena. Gohan nodded and pulled out his schedule and handed it to her. Serena compared the two. 

"WOW! We have ALL the same classes! I am sooooo happy! Yah!" exclaimed Serena. Gohan grinned. Raye sighed. 

"Trunks let me see yours.....hey that's cool. We have the same classes too. And we only have lunch and PE with Serena and Gohan." said Raye. Trunks smiled. 

"Well, we better get to our classes before the bell rings on us." said Trunks as he started to walk to his first class, Raye walked next to him. Once they were gone, Serena and Gohan ran off to their classes. 

==================== 

Raye walked into the class first and saw Duo and Wufie, she smiled and Duo and glared at Wufie, who glared back. Trunks walked in next, he smiled at Wufie and Duo, Duo waved, and Wufie glared and growled. Trunks shrugged it off and took his seat. Which was behind Wufie, making the Chinese boy even madder. Raye sat next to Trunks and behind Duo. Duo turned around and grinned. 

"So, Now I know that first period isn't going to be all that bad, I thought that I would be stuck with Wufie!" said Duo, Raye smiled and laughed. 

"For real. I would never want to do that." said Raye. Trunks shrugged. 

"I'm sure once we get to know him, he wont be all that bad." said Trunks trying to reason. 

"Think again, I have known him for more than two years and he still treats me like some stranger." said Duo throwing a piece of paper at Wufie, who knocked it away. Trunks smiled. 

"Yeah, but you guys are friends, right?" asked Trunks. Duo shrugged. 

"Dunno. I mean, it is up to Wu-man." said Duo. Raye smirked. 

"Who would want to be friends with 'Wu-man'? I wouldn't for sure." said Raye turning to look at Trunks. "By the way, I don't think Wufie would really want to be your friend after you kicked his ass." 

"It was nothing, I am sure that he wasn't even trying, because I wasn- uh nevermind." said Trunks quickly, then he turned to look at the teacher. -Man, I almost told them about Super Saiyans....Gotta be more careful, can't let things like that slip...- ============================= 

Serena and Gohan sat next to Heero and Quatre, who were in the back. Serena sat next to Gohan, behind Heero, while Gohan sat behind Quatre. Quatre smiled at them. 

"Hey, you two. Guess we aren't the only new ones here." he said looking at Gohan and Serena. 

"Yeah, me and Gohan have all the same classes. Which, I am very happy about, I mean, what if I was to get loss, or couldn't find my next class? What would I do? But, now I know, that I am not alone!" said Serena smiling. 

Heero stared at the blonde, she was almost as annoying as Relena. Except, she was different, he got a strange feeling when he was around her. AT first, in his mind anyway he had freaked and thought maybe he was attracted to her but no, she was to peppy for him, this feeling was something different. But that wasn't important. He had to protect Relena, he could not fail. 

"Wow, me and Heero have the same classes too. I'm happy. Too bad Trowa doesn't have first period with us." said Quatre. 

Gohan grinned. "Then all we would need was Duo, Trunks and Raye, and leave Wufie to himself, since he always seems to like it like that." said Gohan. Serena nodded. 

"What's wrong with him anyways? I mean, how can he be so mean. He acts like he has a stick up his ass or something." 

"Well, Serena, Wufie is just like that, We really don't know that much about him, except that he is from China and the p-" started Quatre, before Heero stopped him. 

"Quatre, the teacher is coming in. So shut up." said Heero looking at the teacher, Serena, Gohan, and Quatre turned to look at the front of the class. ============================= 

Trowa sighed, finally this annoying class was over. He couldn't understand why kids even went, they taught just about the same thing every year. Trowa stood and walked out the door. As he was walking he ran into Raye and Trunks. 

"Hey! Trowa, what class are you going to?" asked Trunks. 

Trowa looked at the room 307. "Oh, well, we just came out of that one. Hey, Guess what? Me, Raye, Duo, and Wufie all have the same classes." said Trunks. Raye smiled. "yeah, but I would rather have you in our class instead of Wufie." said Raye. Trunks smiled. 

In his mind Trowa smiled at being liked. That made him feel good because when he was young and an orphan he had been hated by everyone except for Katherine, now it wasn't the same though.

"Really. Well, see ya around." said Trunks. "Bye." said Trowa walking into his class, Trunks and Raye did the same. 

======================= 

After second period, everyone went to break. The newly formed group joined outside by a giant oak tree. Serena smiled and said. "Hey, Raye, so how was your classes?" 

"They were fine, I now know that me, Duo, Wufie, and Trunks all have the same classes." said Raye. Trunks and Duo nodded. 

"Cool, me, Serena, Quatre, and Heero all have the same classes too." said Gohan. 

"Poor Trowa, he only has Lunch and PE with us. Well, Trowa how was your first day?" asked Serena. Trowa shrugged. 

"Normal enough." he said and went back to his silent state. Quatre sighed. 

"I wonder were Miss Relena is? I haven't seen her all day." said Quatre. "That's right, what class does she teach?" asked Serena. 

"According to this thing, we all go to a huge room, and listen to her talk." said Heero. Serena sighed. 

"Wow I didn't know they could fit hell into one room," Wufei muttered and was surprised when Duo and Gohan laughed. Even more stupefied when Heero smirked in agreement.

"Well, while she is talking I will take a nap, one of you guys wake me up when it is over." said Serena. Raye laughed. 

"I know I won't wake you up." said Raye. Trunks nodded. 

"You should stay awake and listen to her." said Trunks. Gohan and Duo shrugged. 

"I'll wake you up, that is if I don't go to sleep myself." said Duo. ====================== 

Everyone took their seats and watched as Relena walked out onto the stage. Serena looked up. "Well, this is the all mighty Relena? Wow, I would have thought that she would be a little bit more... flashy?" said Serena. Raye rolled her eyes. 

"Shut up Serena." said Raye. Trunks laughed at the expression on Serena's face. Gohan grinned. 

"Yeah." said Gohan. 

Serena looked over to Heero, who was looking at Relena. Something was strange about him. They way he stared at Relena, made Serena shiver, his eyes were so cold. She looked over at Trunks. Trunks was normal, and acted like a normal teen. Quatre was sweet. Duo was cool, and had a great sense of humor. Gohan, seemed to act a lot like Duo. Except, he like Trunks hide something. Wufie, was a jerk. Trowa, Serena really never got the chance to talk to him. 

Thirty minutes were up, Duo and Serena were sleeping. Trunks was straining to stay awake. Raye was doodling on her notebook. Heero was still staring, going over the alphabet of ways to torture the stupid blonde girl who wouldn't shut up, a.k.a. Releana. Quatre, of course, was listening. Gohan was flicking pieces of paper at people. Wufie was muttering something about injustice and abuse of the human mind. Trowa was silent as always. 

Then, the class ended. The rest of the day was normal. Raye and Wufie had gotten in an argument. At lunch, everyone stared at Serena, Gohan, Trunks, and Duo, by the way they ate. In PE, Trunks had beat Wufie in a game of basketball. Heero and Trowa had a small 'talk' about something. That's about how everything went. ==================== 

"Serena, when are Gohan and Duo going to get here??" asked Raye. 

They had been waiting for awhile. "I dunno. They said 6:30" said Serena looking at the clock, which read 6:20. 

"They better hurry." said Raye, then the door bell rang, Serena jumped up and answered it. 

"Hey Gohan, Duo, about time, Raye was going crazy." said Serena. Raye glared at her. 

" I was not." 

"Was too!" 

"Was not." 

"Was too!" 

"Was not!" 

"Was not!" 

"Was too- hey wait, Serena!" 

Serena laughed. "I tricked you!!!!!!" said Serena. Gohan smiled and Duo laughed. 

"Let's go," Raye said, in a slightly tolerable voice. "If we don't hurry we'll miss the movie."

The couple found out that the movie didn't start for another hour so they got directions and headed towards a supposedly good ice cream shop. Though Sereana, Duo and Gohan were practically bolting towards the colorful structure they were stopped by a rush of people who were screaming and yelling.

"It's a monster, it's going to eat us!!!!!!!!!!! Run!!!!! AHHHHHAHHHAHHA!" the people all pushed the stunned and hungry teenagers, separating them from each other.

"Sereana!" Raye yelled, hoping that the girl would be smart enough to raise her ki so that she could find her. Sure enough Raye could feel Sereana's power and quickly located her against a wall. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah but we have to find out what the people were yelling about," Sereana decided and held up her transformer stick. "Eternal Sailor Moon!"

"Red Mars fire!" Raye yelled and soon both of the girls were standing in their unique colored mini skirts and leotards. "Lets go." Sailor Moon nodded and followed Sailor Mars into the deserted street.

Sailor Moon looked around for some sort of sign that there was an attack on the block but could see anything. Then she spun around and saw the usual youma or at least it looked normal enough. Once the two Sailor Scouts began to fight they realized that the monster was much more stronger than they had anticipated.

"It's not tiring Eternal Sailor Moon," Sailor Mars yelled, sending another attack the creature's way, not that it did much good.

The golden haired girl was about to agree when a man surrounded in a yellow light and bolts of lighting stood in front of them and faced the monster. "KA MA A MA YA!" he shouted, his hands giving of a blue light and quickly destroying the youma.

The almost exhausted Sailor Scouts stared at the man, actually teenager, in disbelief. "Who are you?" Eternal Sailor Moon inquired, once she gained her senses. The boy looked oddly familiar but she could think of who he looked like.

"Uh..just call me Mr. Sayian Man," Mr. Sayian Man instructed.

"What are you doing here?" Sailor Mars asked, but what the Sayian heard was, "we are here to kill you."

"What?" obviously Gohan, asked, but the girls heard, "Not if I kill you first."

Eternal Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars were already about to fall down in fatigue and decided wisely not to take up this fight. Eternal Sailor Moon gave the Sayian a strange look and quickly sprinted away. Gohan shook his head and took off down the street towards his home to tell Trunks what he had seen.

Standing on the corner of the street, behind a tree was a man in black leather pants, a gray dress shirt and sun glasses despite the fact that it was evening. "That was fun," he mused, looking at the ray gun that could scramble what people heard. He made sure that no one was around then came out from behind his hiding spot and walked briskly to an unknown destination.

"Wonder who he is," Duo murmured, popping out from behind the trash can. His gundam would have only been an incovience with that small of whatever that green thing was [the youma] so he had taken cover and watched the whole scene. This included the meeting of the 3 special humans and that man in leather pants shooting them with the ray gun.

Duo knew that it would be stupid to follow the man without back up but he also knew that there might not be another chance. He weighed the choices and easily decided to pursue the mysterious man.

=======================

R+R


End file.
